


Saudades do meu Tsundere — GyeMin

by sefairyz



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Cute Yoo Kangmin, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, Stan VERIVERY, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Fluffy!auKangmin sentia muita falta de seu namorado e mesmo sabendo que ele tinha suas obrigações, todos seus afazeres da escola e de casa, ainda sim sentia aquela enorme dor dentro de seu peito, a saudades.Sim, ele sentia saudades daquele Tsundere, Gyehyeon.Mas ele não mediria esforços para matar a saudades daquele que tanto amava, mesmo que aquilo poderia levá-lo a ter uma forte coloração nas bochechas.Gyehyeon+KangminPlágio é crime! Criei suas próprias obras
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin
Kudos: 3





	Saudades do meu Tsundere — GyeMin

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, tudo bem gente? bem eu queria primeiro dizer que talvez eu demore um tempo pra postar atualização das outras fanfics por conta da minha saúde mental que no caso voltou a piorar, então espero que tenham paciência e que não me cobrem atualizações rápidas ou capítulos maiores, pq não consigo fazer isso. Mas sim eu trouxe essa fanfic, por que eu consegui escrever ela.
> 
> Vamos lá, eu me surpreendi muito por ter dado mais de 2,5k de palavras, me surpreendi com a capa que fui eu mesma quem fiz e eu achei que ela fico lindinha e super combino com a vibe da fic. Bem essa estória é fictícia se tratando dos personagens, sendo eles integrantes do Verivery, lembrando que essa estória NÃO é a realidade deles e sim algo que criei, com algumas pequenas partes da MINHA realidade.
> 
> Quero agradecer a pessoa incrível que betou a estória, a @Dae_Lights, obrigada por tudo meu anjo.
> 
> E dizer que dedico totalmente essa estória ao amor da minha vida, que sem ela eu não seria nada, ela me apoia, me ajuda e me ama, ela é simplesmente uma das pessoas que me inspiram e me ajudam sempre, então meu amor, eu espero que goste, fiz com muito amor e carinho pra ti. Te amo muito, com amor nana <3 tenham uma boa leitura a partir daqui, obrigada e até as notas finais

Capítulo único- Meu Tsundere, me beije!

Gyehyeon até podia agir como um tsundere que não sabia bem como demonstrar seus sentimentos. Kangmin sabia bem disso, mas ele sabia bem que o namorado gostava muito de si.

O relacionamento dos dois tinha começado há mais ou menos três anos atrás, com uma amizade qualquer e com o tempo ela foi fortalecendo. Quando Kangmin percebeu que gostava do mais velho, consequentemente por medo, acabou guardando aquele sentimento para si mesmo. Entretanto, um dia, com muita dor no coração, ele acabou se declarando para Gye, mas depois simplesmente sumiu, aparecendo uns meses depois totalmente arrependido. Era verdade Kangmin, tinha errado até demais, mas ele amava o Jo de verdade.

Contudo, ele só havia percebido que seus sentimentos não tinham mudado nada desde a declaração, quando sonhou com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. O Yoo não sabia como explicar todos aqueles sentimentos pelo outro, ele só o amava, era apenas aquilo e bem depois daquele sonho, ele estava disposto a conquistar o garoto, que agora era seu namorado. 

Eles estavam em um relacionamento - que ainda era meio confuso e complicado - se tratavam como namorados, sempre estavam agindo como tais, mas mesmo que realmente não fossem, não tinha tanta importância quanto ao fato de que todos aqueles sentimentos eram correspondidos pelo rapaz de cabelos castanhos. GyeHyeon gostava dele e aquilo que importava, Mas com os tempos atuais, que ainda eram de isolamento social, mesmo que pudessem se ver, era muito difícil, afinal ambos tinham suas obrigações a cumprir e aquilo fazia com que os dois pudessem somente se ver em alguns dias da semana e em alguns finais de semana. 

E como aquilo matava o Yoo aos poucos, ele queria tanto ficar abraçado o tempo todo com seu namorado, o mimando e enchendo de carinho, porém a realidade era bem diferente. Ao invés de estar abraçando Gyenyeon estava abraçando uma almofada, sentado no sofá de sua casa. Kangmin não parava de pensar no rapaz, seu peito apertava todas as vezes que ele pensava no mais velho.

Mas o que Kangmin podia fazer? Seu namorado estava tendo aula naquele momento, fazendo uma prova muito importante e o Yoo sabia bem o quão importante era. Era um estudante do ensino médio também e mesmo que sua escola fosse diferente da do Jo, ainda sim ele compreendia os deveres do namorado e não gostava de atrapalhá-lo. Entretanto aquela saudades que fazia seu peito doer o atrapalhava em dias mais calmo.

Aquele ano estava sendo difícil para ambos e aquilo fazia com que as ocupações só aumentassem. E coitado de Gyenyeon, ele também queria ficar perto do namorado e mesmo que às vezes agisse como um completo Tsundere, ele amava o mais novo e queria poder ficar mais tempo com o mesmo. Mas ainda sim era difícil, tinha que manter suas notas aulas, assistir aulas e ter tempo de fazer outras responsabilidades dentro de casa. Era realmente complicado. 

Todavia, no meio daquela complicação de não poderem se ver, eles podiam sempre estar conversando por mensagem, mesmo que em certos horários eles estivessem ocupados. Conseguiam manter uma boa conversa todos os dias e era até engraçado a forma que conversavam, porque falavam de tudo.

Gyehyeon era muito inteligente e amava música, adorava aprender grupos e bandas novos o tempo todo. Kangmin tentava acompanhar, mas o pobre garoto ainda se mantinha confuso em muitas coisas, mesmo que ele tentasse ao máximo acompanhar o ritmo do Jo. Ele gostava de aprender pra agradar o namorado, não tinha jeito e no final acabava se viciando nas músicas. Ele sabia que aquilo fazia com que o laço entre ambos ficasse mais forte. 

E naquele final de quarta-feira, quando Kangmin estava planejando uma de suas estórias com o grupo que Gye tinha lhe apresentado, recebeu uma mensagem do rapaz e bem, o Yoo sempre ficava nervoso quando namorado lhe chamava pelo nome e não por um dos apelidos que tinha lhe dado, ele ficava com muito medo por ser inseguro. Não sendo surpresa, Kangmin estava com seu coração muito disparado, mas nem sinal do Jo. Ele não gostava muito quando lhe chamavam e demorava para responder, mas não ligava quando se tratava de Gyehyeon. Ele só não gostava de se sentir inseguro diante daquilo.

Tendo um ataque quando o mais velho lhe respondeu, Kangmin simplesmente congelou quando leu aquelas mensagens enviadas a poucos segundos atrás.

Kangmin

Quando você me ver pessoalmente 

Se isso acontecer logo

Me beija. 

Aquela mensagem tinha deixado Kangmin totalmente desestabilizado, ele não sabia o que dizer e nem pensar e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi enviar diversas figurinhas com carinha triste, mas eles não eram namorados? Sim, eles eram, entretanto Jo GyehYeon era um tremendo de um Tsundere e ele não sabia expressar bem seus sentimentos, não dizia essas coisas com frequência, aquilo na verdade ficava com o mais novo, que adorava mimar o namorado.

Depois daquelas mensagens o Jo continuou digitando 

É sério.

Estou guardando meu primeiro beijo para você

Primeiro beijo com um garoto kk

Sim, aquilo tinha acertado o fraco coração do Yoo, ele sabia bem que seu namorado nunca tinha sentido sentimentos por outros garotos. Kangmin tinha sido o primeiro, igual Gye para si. E sim, depois de mais figurinhas, ainda não acreditando naquilo que o rapaz mais velho tinha lhe dito, ele enfim tentou responder, porém ele só respondeu por com mensagens de texto depois que o Jo disse para falar alguma coisa.

Meu coração é fraco, Yeonnie

Você não pode falar assim do nada

Meu coração não aguenta.

E bem, eles conversaram sobre algumas coisas até chegar em um nível onde o coração de Kangmin estava totalmente disparado, seus braços arrepiados e pernas tão trêmulas que não conseguia ficar de pé. Gye queria saber como era beijar um garoto e Kangmin tentou explicar que não importava qual sexo da pessoa e sim ela em si. Ali o tsundere entendeu que ele queria muito beijar o mais novo.

Ele já tinha beijado meninas antes, mas ele se arrependia, e acabou contando que ficava pensando como ele iria amar beijar o outro coreano, e além disso, no momento que a alma de Kangmin nem estava mais em seu corpo, ele mandou aquela mensagem que deixou o Yoo com vontade de chorar

Estou imaginando agora.

Aquilo destruiu totalmente seu coração, ele realmente amava aquele garoto da cabeça aos pés, o acastanhado era tudo para si ele queria ficar com o rapaz pra sempre, e mesmo que fosse algo precipitado, ele amava Gyehyeon de uma forma que nunca tinha amado ninguém. Era um sentimento muito verdadeiro. 

Com mais algumas mensagens de texto, Kangmin sentia que aquilo era uma das formas de se declarar do namorado. Ele não queria perder o mais velho de nenhum jeito e sabia que Gye também não queria lhe perder.

Depois daquelas conversas totalmente cheias de amor e boiolice, eles marcaram de se verem no sábado. Eles não tinham muita certeza daquilo, porém queriam muito que desse certo. Fazia quase uma semana que se viam e aquilo estava deixando Kangmin totalmente deprimido. Afinal, não era a mesma coisa conversar pessoalmente e por mensagem, ambos precisavam do calor humano um do outro.

Saudades do meu Tsundere.

Já no sábado, Kangmin se encontrava ansioso demais, ele iria conseguir ver seu namorado e a melhor parte daquilo era que ele poderia passar um tempo com o mais velho e ainda em lugares que os dois gostavam muito de ir. Na verdade era um lugar especial para ambos.

E como dito antes, o Yoo estava ansioso demais. Ele estava tão nervoso e ele "só" veria seu namorado, mas era diferente, ele sentia aquele friozinho na barriga, suas mãos suavam e seu coração acelerava o fazendo tremer um pouco e por incrível que pareça, ele só ficava assim quando iria ver Gyehyeon depois de dias sem se ver. No entanto, assim que o Jo começou a aparecer no campo de visão do mais novo, ele não se segurou e sorriu largamente, estava tão feliz.

Quando o coreano - agora com seus cabelos avermelhados - se aproximava mais, Kangmin ficava mais nervoso, então ele correu para os braços do namorado que não hesitou em retribuir o carinho. Era gostoso demais o abraçar, sentir o cheirinho, sentir a pele um do outro, enfim aquela saudade toda tinha ido embora, ambos estavam felizes.

Com o fim do abraço, os dois sorriram e Kangmin, sendo uns centímetros mais alto que seu Tsundere, se aproximou beijando a testa do mesmo. Em seguida fez um gostoso carinho nos fios lisinhos e avermelhados e por impulso Gyehyeon acabou beijando a bochecha do mais novo, o deixando totalmente corado.

Ao ver as bochechas com um tom rosado do namorado, um rubor atinge seu rosto também, o fazendo ficar totalmente envergonhado e dizer.

— Vamos Kangmin - assim ele disse seguindo na frente.

Kangmin apenas sorriu, ele sabia que seu namorado ficava totalmente envergonhado quando se tratava daquilo, ele apenas correu até o mesmo pegando nas mãos do rapaz e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

E assim os dois caminharam juntos até aquele lugarzinho especial. Esse que ficava um pouco afastado de tudo, na verdade que ficava dentro de um parque, mas ainda sim, era bem afastado da área principal. 

O lugar que ficariam, ficava depois de atravessarem uma pequena ponte, essa que ajudava a passagem pelo rio seco que tinha ali no parque. Ainda de mãos dadas eles atravessaram a ponte e, por um momento, eles sentiram uma vibração. Era algo bem diferente, não era a primeira vez que atravessavam essa porte e nunca tinha sentido aquilo, era bem estranho, mas simplesmente deixaram quieto e seguiram caminho.

Quando chegaram lá, os dois sentaram em uma das mesas que ficavam ali e começaram a ajeitar tudo. Como eles sempre iam ali e por isso, sabiam também que aquele lugar era muito pouco frequentado, acabavam levando diversas coisas para fazer um piquenique e até mesmo para passar o dia.

Gyehyeon tinha uma alimentação um tanto restrita, entretanto Kangmin não hesitou em preparar e comprar coisas que o mais velho comia. Ele amava mimar o mais velho e uma das melhores formas de fazer isso era daquele jeito, lhe dando comida. O Jo não se sentia surpreso, afinal o namorado era muito dedicado quando se tratava de si. Ele sabia bem que Kangmin só fazia isso porque queria vê-lo se alimentando bem.

Então, começaram a comer, sempre sorrindo um para o outro, dando comida um para o outro e até mesmo esbarrando suas mãos de propósito. A relação deles era bem tranquila, não tinham muitos baixos - claro que eles existiam - mas os dois preferiram focar no presente e aproveitar cada tempinho que tinham juntos, afinal sempre que ficavam separados, independente do tempo, eles sentiam uma saudade inexplicável um do outro.

Depois que ambos acabaram de comer, Kangmin tinha preparado uma sobremesa para o namorado, talvez fosse a comida que ele mais gostava de comer. Ele amava sorvete - sim, Gye era uma criança de dois aninhos - e especialmente sorvete de morango, era um de seus preferidos e Yoo sabendo disso, não podia simplesmente deixar de fazer aquilo para o mais velho.

Entretanto, o de fios avermelhados não esperava aquilo, sabia o outro coreano iria levar suas comidas preferidas, mas não esperava que ele faria sorvete, no máximo lhe pagaria uma casquinha com um de seus sabores favoritos. Realmente, Kangmin fazia tudo.

E embora ambos tivessem dividido aquele sorvete, fazendo uma enorme bagunça, eles gostavam muito de passar aquele tempo junto um do outro, e mesmo que não tivesse assunto, a presença bastava, aquele lugar trazia muita paz para o casal. Mas era uma pena que estava ficando tarde, e o Jo não gostava de pensar no namorado andando pelas ruas sozinho tão tarde e por muitas vezes aquilo acabava virando uma desculpa para que ele pudesse levar o namorado até a porta de casa, se assegurando que ganharia mais alguns beijinhos na bochecha e é claro, que Kangmin chegasse em segurança 

Saudades do meu tsundere.

Já no caminho de volta para a área principal do parte, atravessando a ponte, eles sentiram de novo aquele arrepio, mas, logo pensaram que poderia ser o vento, afinal a noite já estava aparecendo. Agora saindo do parque, Gye não deixou de pegar na mão do Yoo, o fazendo ficar pertinho de si, caminhando até a saída, enfim se despedindo do moço que trabalhava ali.

Em um instante, os dois já estavam a caminho da casa do mais novo, que não ficava tão longe. Eles agradeceram muito por não ter tantas pessoas na rua, como já estava ficando a noite, só existiam alguns carros andando e alguns pedestres, mas estava bem vazio e assim eles poderiam ficar juntinhos todo o caminho. 

Falando em caminho, eles entraram em uma das ruas que ajudava a cortá-lo para casa do mais novo, ambos sempre pegavam aquele atalho, esse que era muito bonito e com a paisagem ao redor deles, tudo ficava ainda mais lindo. Gye sempre gostava de andar pelo muro - que na verdade era um degrau que separava os trilhos do trem e a rua - e ele nem precisava implorar para Kangmin segurar sua mão naquele pequeno trajeto em cima do degrau. 

Com agora o sol se ponto, os dois conseguiam ver as cores do céu formando um lindo degradê e as nuvens deixando de serem brancas para se tornarem rosa alaranjado, era realmente incrível ver aquilo com alguém especial e, por sorte, os dois estavam ali juntos. Mas ainda sim, aquilo não durou muito tempo quanto esperavam, já estavam próximos da casa do Yoo e o clima estava começando a pesar. Gyehnyeon sabia que o namorado estava triste, sabia que ele sofria muito sentindo sua falta e queria compensar Kangmin de alguma outra forma, ele só não sabia qual. 

Faltando apenas alguns minutos para chegar na casa do Yoo, ambos apertam a mão um do outro. Não parecia, mas aquilo era um gesto de ‘’já sinto sua falta’’ e tornaram seu ritmo mais lento a cada passo, indo bem devagar, entanto, foi inevitável não chegar na porta do mais novo. 

Kangmin não podia negar, ele estava triste, só iria ver seu namorado daqui há dias e já sentia saudades - mesmo que ele ainda estivesse em sua frente- mas ele tentou não se abalar. Ele poderia dar uma escapadinha e ver Gye ou conversar por conversa… 

Ele estava de cabeça baixa pensando em todas aquelas coisas e acabou se esquecendo que seu namorado estava ali, bem na sua frente e como já estava tarde, ele tinha que ir embora. Yoo suspirou pesado e olhou para o mais velho, esse que encarava o mais novo, aquele olhar que deixava Kangmin perdido. 

O Jo nem exitou em levar sua mão até o lindo rosto do coreano fazendo um gostoso carinho ali, com seu polegar ele massageava de leve as bochechas meio robotizadas pelos toques repentinos do rapaz. Ao menos pensou antes de dar um abraço em Gyehyeon. Kangmin jogou seus braços entre o pescoço do mais velho, encaixando seu rosto na curva do pescoço, somente respirando fundo ali e soltando devagar, mas aquilo não era um ato de provocação e sim um ato de alívio por estar nos braços de quem tanto ama.

Ele não pode deixar de dizer:

\- Eu te amo muito, Yeonnie - diz, sendo apertado nos braços do namorado, que sussurrou fraquinho no ouvido do mesmo ‘’ Eu também te amo muito’’.

Era um momento único, os dois sempre trocavam carinhos, mesmo que Gye negasse muitas vezes, era muito difícil ouvir “eu te amo’’ vindo do Jo, mas era maravilhoso poder escutar aquilo. Era como um abraço pro resto da semana, ele estava feliz naquele momento. 

E por um impulso, ele desfez o abraço e segurou no rosto do mais velho, olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos. Kangmin era extremamente apaixonado naqueles olhos, não só neles, mas em tudo que vinha de Gyehyeon, e até suas pequenas imperfeições eram perfeitas ao seu ver. Era bom amar o outro, mas naquele momento ele só pensava em o beijar.

Claro que em outras situações ele quis também, mas acabou deixando passar por medo de Gye não estar pronto. Então olhando os lindos olhos do namorado ele disse.

\- Meu Tsundere, me beije! - ele finalizou desviando o olhar, porque naquele nível já deveria estar totalmente vermelho e com vergonha de olhar para seu namorado.

Gyehyeon não sabia o que fazer, Kangmin nunca tinha lhe pedido isso, e talvez já fosse a hora de experimentar aqueles lábios que tanto pensava, desse modo o Jo pegou no queixo do namorado e foi se aproximando, até que, estando bem próximo dos lábios alheios, ele sussurra:

\- Eu vou te beijar agora - e falando aquilo, ele juntou os lábios devagar, levando sua mão a cintura do mais novo, somente o trazendo para perto. Esse que agora segurava os ombros de Gye, fechava os olhos devagar e sentia tudo que aquele beijo representava. Todas as sensações do momento eram inexplicáveis, eles conseguiam sentir um ao outro, sentir cada sentimento ali presente. Era único… E por ser o primeiro beijo dos dois, acabou que sendo um dos melhores momentos para ambos. 

A textura dos lábios de Kangmin era muito macia, já a de Gye não deixava de ser macia, mas era muito gostosa, tanto que o Yoo em nenhum momento quis parar de beijá-lo. Entretanto, os dois se separaram e grudaram suas testas, tentando recuperar o ar perdido. Aquele beijo tinha sido melhor que o imaginado, para ambos.

Era um sonho realizado, aquele beijo representava muito para ambos, todos os sentimentos nele, tudo que ele representava de mais bonito dentro do relacionamento deles. Representava que mesmo sendo um tsundere assumido, Gye sabia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo para Kangmin, e ele ficava feliz por ter o Jo ao seu lado.

Mas a noite deles não acabou ali. Kangmin não deixou que GyeHyeon fosse pra casa, dando a desculpa que já estava tarde demais e seria perigoso, então ele somente sorriu e entrou de bom grado. 

E naquela noite, Yoo Kangmin dormiu feliz junto de seu namorado, dividindo a cama de solteiro, dentro da casa aconchegante de Kangmin. Mesmo terminando a noite daquele jeito, eles teriam muito mais noites, beijos e diversões para passarem juntos. E a partir daqui, a saudades que sentia pelo seu Tsundere não era mais um problema, porque Gyehnyeon estaria ali para lhe receber com um abraços abertos toda vez que sentisse sua falta.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu espero que tenham gostado, comentem se cê sentirem confortáveis, Obrigada mais uma vez @Dae_Lights pela betagem, se você não seria nada.   
> Qualquer duvida chamar no twitter @/BabyPark09 
> 
> User do Projeto: @Proj_Babychonlo; 
> 
> O título da fanfic tem relação com a fanfic da @fanfiqueira_kkk. 
> 
> Link da fanfic:https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/my-baby-tsundere-20109519


End file.
